


Один в луже видит грязь

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance, Yakuza
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Маюзуми флегматично смотрел прямо в черное дуло пистолета, второй раз за сутки, и размышлял, что, кажется, что-то в его карьере пошло не так.Было написано на The Rainbow World - АU-фест-2016 для команды Rakuzan Team (сеттинг – профессии).
Relationships: Mayuzumi Chihiro/Nebuya Eikichi
Kudos: 3





	Один в луже видит грязь

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть оригинальных и третьестепенных канонных персонажей.

Грязная вода плескалась внизу, жадно нахлестывала волнами на сваи причала. Запах тухлой рыбы усилился, мешаясь с дымом, — где-то неподалеку жгли мусор. Один из фонарей вдруг с шипением погас, и ночная тьма плотнее сгустилась над доками.

Небуя рядом заметно напрягся, приподнял руки ладонями вверх:

— Так, хорошо, только давайте мы все не будем нервничать!

Маюзуми флегматично смотрел прямо в черное дуло пистолета, второй раз за сутки, и размышлял, что, кажется, что-то в его карьере пошло не так.

* * *

_  
**девять часов назад**  
_

Маюзуми специально выбрал себе самую скучную профессию в мире и собирался быть бухгалтером всю жизнь, монотонно проставляя цифры в банковской программе, подводя балансы и высчитывая чужие зарплаты. Да, у него хватало других способностей и умений, но сам он предпочитал именно эту работу: она была мирная, спокойная и позволяла в перерыв читать любимые новеллы.

Но жизнь такова, что даже в мирной работе в любой момент что-то может пойти не так.

В этом Маюзуми наглядно убедился на личном опыте, когда во вторник после обеда в его отсек ворвались трое парней из охраны, одинаково бритых и не обезображенных излишним интеллектом. Дурное предчувствие свернулось в животе узлом, он встал из-за компьютера, но не успел ничего ни сделать, ни сказать: тяжелый кулак врезался в скулу, и сила удара отбросила Маюзуми на стол. Он едва не повалил свой компьютер, с трудом удержал равновесие, прикрыл глаза и с какой-то холодной отстраненностью пересчитал языком зубы. Вроде все на месте — пока.

— Ах ты сука, подставить нас вздумал?! — взвыл первый из парней, тот, который его ударил.

Во рту стало солено от крови. Стул откатился к стене, задел и повалил горшок с Ринго-тан — декоративной пальмой, которую прислала тетка. Второй охранник наступил прямо на мясистый зеленый лист и прорычал Маюзуми в лицо, пылая демонстративным праведным гневом:

— Ты что, не знаешь, на кого работаешь, а?!

— Акаши-сама не потерпит подобного! — добавил третий и зачем-то смахнул со стола органайзер с ручками.

Маюзуми буквально кожей чувствовал, как в соседних отсеках повисла испуганная напряженная тишина. Прикрыл глаза, выдохнул — а в следующее мгновение согнулся пополам от резкой боли, когда его снова ударили, на сей раз в живот. И тут же добавили в челюсть.

В ушах зазвенело, перед глазами все заплясало яркими пятнами. Он повалился на пол, тут же попытался закрыть лицо руками и поджал колени. Стиснул зубы, слишком гордый для того, чтобы издать хоть какой-нибудь звук.

Его продолжили избивать — беспорядочно, неумело, просто вымещая зло, выкрикивая что-то про честь компании и предательство. Маюзуми не знал, сколько это продолжалось, было слишком больно, чтобы сосредоточиться на подсчете секунд, но вдруг раздался знакомый громкий окрик:

— Эй!

Охранники тут же остановились, отшатнулись в стороны, словно нашкодившие дети.

Перед глазами немного плыло, но Маюзуми все равно сумел различить в дверях высокую фигуру в черно-золотом кимоно с рисунком из стеблей бамбука.

Мибучи отбросил за плечо волосы, окинул его презрительным взглядом и приказал:

— Достаточно. Сей-чан не любит ждать. И пусть тут кто-нибудь приберется, ни к чему беспокоить остальных работников.

Когда его грубо вздергивали на ноги, Маюзуми ладонью прикрыл разбитый рот, чтобы спрятать кривую невеселую усмешку. Подумать только, какая заботливость.

Акаши уже ожидал в конференц-зале, разложив бумаги на трибуне и делая в них пометки. Выглядел он как всегда спокойным и идеально невозмутимым, в светлом костюме без единого пятнышка. Не человек, а нарисованный робот. От его внешнего совершенства всегда становилось не по себе.

Когда Маюзуми выволокли в центр зала и швырнули на колени, от телохранителей Акаши отделился Небуя. Лицо у него было мрачное, возле губ залегла тревожная складка, и в глаза Маюзуми он не смотрел. Жестом отогнал охранников и встал у него за спиной сам, уронил на плечо тяжелую горячую ладонь.

Голова гудела, болели живот и спина, но вроде бы никаких серьезных повреждений и зубы до сих пор все на месте. Маюзуми с отвращением сглотнул кровавую слюну и окинул зал быстрым взглядом, ища знакомые лица. У него было четкое ощущение, что поглазеть собралась вся компания.

Как показательная порка — только намного хуже.

Наконец Акаши передал какие-то бумаги Мибучи — тот склонил голову и отступил назад, как примерная жена, и такие его кривляния всегда раздражали, — поправил очки в тонкой оправе, которые были нужны ему только для вида, и посмотрел на Маюзуми.

Тишина в зале была звонкая и абсолютная. Пальцы Небуи сжались на плече — несильно, почти осторожно, скорее предупреждая, чем удерживая. Маюзуми сам себе напоминал туго скрученную пружину и очень старался дышать медленно и размеренно, несмотря на боль. Он ненавидел быть в центре внимания, и остальные об этом прекрасно знали.

Акаши опустил руки, шагнул к нему ближе, разглядывая, как диковинное насекомое, и бесстрастно уронил:

— У конкурентов оказалась информация о целом ряде наших сделок и контрактов, в частности — о договоре по перекупке партии антибиотиков и инсулина из Северной Кореи. Это очень важный документ, и доступ к нему был только у тебя.

По залу пронесся единый общий вздох, в котором испуг мешался с предвкушением.

Маюзуми не опустил взгляда, но ничего не ответил — да от него и не ждали ответа. Страшно не было. Сердце гулко колотилось в ушах, внутри тлели серая глухая ярость и раздражение. После всего, что он сделал… то, что его могли заподозрить, ощущалось предательством.

Небуя сжал пальцы сильнее, прерывисто выдохнул у него над головой. Маюзуми буквально спиной ощущал запертое в чужом крупном теле напряжение.

Акаши склонил голову набок, раздумывая, потом объявил:

— Подобные утечки недопустимы. Я очень разочарован, Чихиро.

После чего взял из рук Мибучи серебристую беретту, взвел курок, мягко обхватил пальцем спусковой крючок и направил дуло прямо в лоб Маюзуми.

Дыхание перехватило, в ушах гулко забилась кровь, и он понял, что не в состоянии вдохнуть.

Не может быть. Да вы шутите. Нет, серьезно?

Он не знал, сколько прошло секунд, как долго они с Акаши пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, прежде чем тот вздохнул и опустил пистолет:

— Пожалуй, нет. Не хочу тут все пачкать, — он отвернулся и невозмутимо приказал, так, словно проблема уже перестала его интересовать: — Эйкичи. Павильон казней. Сделай все. Лео, подбери замену на эту сделку как можно скорее.

По залу вновь пронесся всеобщий вздох — то ли облегчения, то ли разочарования. Приговор разбил тишину испуганным гомоном голосов, и Маюзуми устало закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть злорадные и сочувствующие взгляды. Он собирался стать простым бухгалтером, но жизнь решила за него.

* * *

Все прекрасно знали, что «Ракузан» был не столько фирмой по производству лекарств и медицинского оборудования, сколько прикрытием, семейным бизнесом одной из сильнейших преступных группировок города.

Но доказать никто ничего не мог — и благоразумно не пытался. Даже когда в реке появлялся очередной труп с размозженным лицом, без зубов и со срезанными кончиками пальцев.

Маюзуми прекрасно знал, на что шел, устраиваясь на эту работу.

Небуя отказался от помощи, отвел его к машине сам, продолжая неожиданно мягко придерживать за плечо. Короткая поездка, не больше шести минут — Маюзуми монотонно отсчитывал в голове каждую секунду, чтобы не сорваться, — и они оказались на территории старых складов, возле полуразрушенного здания из бетонных блоков. «Павильон казней» носил красивое название, но на деле это была та еще дыра.

Черные разинутые пасти окон щерились осколками стекла, под ногами валялся мусор и торчали ржавые железные прутья, Маюзуми пару раз споткнулся — сложно сохранять равновесие, когда все болит, а руки скованы наручниками за спиной, — но его снова удержали за плечо. Смотрел при этом Небуя строго вперед и кривил губы, как от чего-то кислого.

Пахло пылью, краской и мочой, ветер завывал среди стен, подталкивая в спину. Они спустились в подвал, освещенный единственной лампочкой, покачивавшейся под потолком, — как ни странно, в этом месте до сих пор работало электричество, хотя по проводам постоянно пробегали голубоватые искры.

Маюзуми прошел внутрь первым, остановился, брезгливо оглядываясь, скользнул быстрым взглядом по телу в углу — мужчина, лет тридцать на вид, высокий и худой, с черным мешком на голове — и обернулся. Небуя как раз со стуком закрыл за ними тяжелую металлическую дверь, защелкнул замок и наконец выдохнул:

— Все, тут нас никто посторонний не увидит и не подслушает.

Он утер пот со лба, недовольно поморщился, потом скинул на ближайшую ржавую раму пиджак и закатал рукава — в костюмах ему всегда было неуютно, но нарушать строгий дресс-код компании позволял себе только Мибучи. Потом Небуя вдруг шагнул ближе, так, что Маюзуми ощутил на лице теплое дыхание, пахнущее устричным соусом, и осторожно дотронулся до щеки:

— Это кто тебя так? Муригане? Или Козо? — нахмурился и мрачно скривился: — Вот козлы малолетние, выслужиться хотят!

Прикосновение было совсем легким, но скула болела и, судя по ощущениям, уже распухла, так что Маюзуми отдернулся и повернулся к нему спиной, демонстрируя скованные руки:

— К чему было это представление?

Он ожидал чего-то подобного, был уверен, что все не всерьез — но все равно испытал сейчас такое оглушительное облегчение, что едва устоял на ногах.

Небуя поспешно расстегнул его наручники — к счастью, в этот раз ключ он не потерял. А не как на прошлой операции.

— Ты ведь не подумал, что все на самом деле?

Маюзуми громко фыркнул, массируя запястья, потом потер спину:

— Удары вышли вполне реалистичными.

На самом деле, он вполне мог потерпеть, не в первый раз, и жаловаться не любил, но Небуя, в отличие от остальных, всегда слишком ярко реагировал, так что сдержаться было сложно. Вот и сейчас он виновато скривился, отводя взгляд:

— Прости. Пришлось действовать быстро. Акаши решил, что нужна показательная демонстрация, но никто не собирался доводить до такого — парни проявили инициативу… Поговорю с ними потом.

Маюзуми удовлетворенно кивнул, осознавая, что разговор этот обещает быть для участников не самым приятным. И покачнулся от неожиданности, когда Небуя вдруг пихнул ему в руки шуршащий пакет и приказал:

— Раздевайся!

Сначала он подумал, что ему просто послышалось. В конце концов, голова еще гудела, и в ушах стоял звон. Потом прожег Небую взглядом и холодно уточнил:

— В каком смысле?

Тот, впрочем, не впечатлился и просто пожал плечами:

— В прямом. Твои шмотки на жмурика напялить нужно. 

Маюзуми снова покосился на труп у стены, поджал губы и, с трудом сдерживая раздражение, изучил содержимое пакета. Джинсы, футболка, толстовка, кроссовки, кепка, все новенькое, с фирменными бирками, хотя без ценников, и идеально его размера. Также в пакете оказались поддельный ID, кошелек с наличкой — вполне приличная сумма — удавка из шелка, кастет, кожаные перчатки и знакомые мятные конфетки с ядом. Маюзуми скептически оглядел предложенный ассортимент, перевел взгляд на свою помятую рубашку и снова нахмурился:

— Вообще-то, это мой лучший рабочий костюм. Я купил его только в прошлом месяце, и потратил половину зарплаты.

Небуя выразительно закатил глаза и хлопнул его по плечу так, что он покачнулся:

— Да ладно, я куплю тебе новый, только прекрати зудеть! Ну как… попрошу Мибучи помочь с выбором, он в этом лучше понимает. Это вот все тоже он подобрал.

Маюзуми раздраженно сбросил чужую руку, отвернулся и все же принялся переодеваться, спиной чувствуя внимательный взгляд. Вдвоем они довольно быстро нарядили труп, как большую неповоротливую куклу, и Небуя выстрелил ему в голову разрывной пулей прямо сквозь мешок, превращая лицо в неразборчивую кашу.

Эхо громом прогрохотало по подвалу. Маюзуми мрачно прочистил уши, Небуя в ответ пожал плечами:

— Зато наблюдатели тоже это услышали и теперь уверены, что я тебя правда прикончил. Акаши сказал, у нас два дня: хочет воспользоваться шансом и провернуть дело с Санадой, — он пошарил в карманах и протянул ему старый кнопочный мобильник. — Твой телефон могут прослушивать, я заберу? Держи запасной.

Маюзуми выразительно вздернул брови:

— Я с этого ископаемого даже в сеть выйти не смогу.

— И не надо, оборудование потом заберем, в одной из наших точек, — отмахнулся Небуя, ничуть не смущенный, и телефон все-таки пришлось взять. — Хаяма сейчас вычисляет, кто тебя подставил и кто на самом деле сливает инфу. Выбирайся через черный ход, а я пока передам жмурика остальным, для вида, — он вдруг смачно рыгнул и без особого усилия вскинул неповоротливый труп себе на плечо, бицепсы напряглись и заходили под загорелой кожей. — Потом пресечемся на квартире у телебашни и согласуем, как работать дальше!

Маюзуми одернул толстовку, привычно намотал на запястье удавку, проводил прощальным взглядом свой костюм и напомнил:

— Мне не нужен напарник, я работаю один.

К сожалению, нужного эффекта его слова не возымели — Небуя вообще с поражающим упрямством игнорировал подобные высказывания.

— Да уж, когда пути неодинаковы, не составляют вместе планов, — он со смешком качнул головой, явно кого-то цитируя. — Но все же подожди меня, хорошо?

Маюзуми прищурился и обещать ничего не стал, но Небуя удовлетворенно кивнул, словно получил ответ, на который рассчитывал.

* * *

Разумеется, ждать Маюзуми и не подумал. Лицо у него было совершенно незапоминающееся, даже маскировка не нужна, но он, сев в электричку, все равно натянул козырек кепки пониже, ссутулился и уткнулся в детективную новеллу, которую купил в киоске. Не его любимая серия, но тоже сойдет, чтобы скоротать время.

Новый телефон был совершенно бесполезен, как и следовало ожидать. Повезло, что Маюзуми отлично ориентировался без навигатора: еще в школьные годы много бездумно гулял по городу и выучил карту.

Правда, этот квартал он не любил и по возможности сюда не забредал. Знакомое переплетение узеньких улочек казалось лабиринтом, со всех сторон теснили разноцветные вывески, заслоняя небо. Ветер гонял по асфальту мусор, сладко воняло гнилью и горячей лапшой. Маюзуми увернулся от парочки чумазых карманников, нырнул в подворотню, прошел под аркой и наконец увидел на углу маленький магазинчик с зелеными бумажными фонариками от входа.

Внутри воздух буквально ударил в нос резким запахом перца и сушеных трав. Вдоль стен на полках до самого потолка теснились многочисленные разноцветные баночки со специями, как книжные тома в библиотеке, в застекленной витрине такими же маленькими порциями были расставлены корейские готовые блюда.

Вытиравший руки полотенцем хозяин, Кореец — на самом деле его звали Хигучи Шота, и корейцем он был только по матери — поднял голову и приветственно кивнул:

— Добро пожаловать, Маюзуми-сан, я ждал вас. Все готово.

Под потолком мерно жужжал вентилятор, ворочая лопастями, но это не помогало. Почти нестерпимо захотелось чихнуть — острую еду и запахи Маюзуми никогда не любил.

Сидевший возле стойки Небуя обернулся, громко жуя, проглотил и торжествующе улыбнулся:

— Мибучи правильно предположил, когда сказал, что ты сюда поедешь! — похоже, он даже не обиделся, что Маюзуми проигнорировал его предложение сотрудничать, потому что снова отвернулся к витрине и с интересом ткнул палочками. — Хе сегодня из говядины?

— К сожалению, нет, только из судака, — покачал головой Хигучи, откладывая полотенце.

Небуя задумчиво поскреб бородку:

— Не, не люблю рыбу. Давай лучше кимчи снова продегустирую! И у тебя есть это, как его… кальби? Ребрышки? Мои любимые?

Маюзуми пару минут поколебался, размышляя, стоит ли уйти сразу, потом сдался и тоже прошел к стойке. Выбора особого у него не было, если он хочет расправиться с этим делом пораньше, а не бегать по городу под фальшивым именем, скрываясь не только от чужих, но и от своих.

Интересно, «его» хотя бы похоронят? Или просто сбросят в реку, как всех предателей до этого?

Хигучи поставил для него чашку травяного чая и неодобрительно вздохнул:

— С этими дегустациями, Небуя-сан, однажды вы объедите меня так, что я безнадежно обанкрочусь.

— Жить — значит делать вещи, а не приобретать их, — хмыкнул тот, почему-то покосился на Маюзуми, словно проверяя его реакцию, и вдруг предложил ему плошку с кимчи. — Попробуешь?

Резкие запахи снова неприятно ударили в нос. Он брезгливо скривился, отхлебнул чаю и объявил:

— Ты слишком большой и заметный. Будешь мешаться.

Помощники в его работе — только обуза и лишний балласт, за них приходится отвечать, а это серьезно понижает эффективность.

— Да ладно тебе, как раз отвлеку внимание на себя! — предложил Небуя и зачавкал капустой, так что брызги полетели в разные стороны, и тут же захотелось отодвинуться как можно дальше. Ел он всегда с аппетитом, но быстро и неаккуратно, никак не получалось привыкнуть к этому зрелищу.

Хигучи тактично отошел в сторону и не слушал, надев на голову наушники от плеера, занятый своими бумагами.

Маюзуми стер каплю с рукава, содрогнувшись от отвращения:

— Если будешь есть, как свинья, то точно отвлечешь.

Небуя не обиделся и не смутился, только хмыкнул. Раздражало, что никак не удавалось вывести его из себя: на все подколки и грубости Маюзуми он всегда реагировал с завидным добродушием, хотя другим мог от души врезать, не сдерживая силу. Это было странно и не имело логического объяснения.

Маюзуми отставил чашку, чувствуя, как покалывает от напряжения кончики пальцев, и с подозрением прищурился:

— Чего ты ко мне так прицепился?

На самом деле, давно пора было задать этот вопрос.

Небуя с всхлюпом допил соус, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, смачно рыгнул. Потом повернулся к нему всем телом, большой и широкий, но только самоубийца посчитал бы его неуклюжим. Несколько секунд разглядывал Маюзуми с непонятным выражением лица, словно чего-то искал, а потом вздохнул.

— Прошлая операция. Ты меня вытащил, — он осторожно положил ладонь себе на правый бок, где был свежий шрам. — И стало понятно, что ты все-таки не такой безнадежный говнюк, каким хочешь казаться. А еще, ну… для прикрытия мы ведь…

Повисла недолгая пауза, и в голове вдруг щелкнуло. Кусочки паззла разом встали на место.

— Поцеловались? — приподнял брови Маюзуми, вспоминая тот случай. Им действительно пришлось изобразить пару, и это было странно — нет, целовался Небуя на удивление хорошо, и мускулы у него были правда впечатляющие, причем не только на руках, так что хотелось потеряться в приятных ощущениях и забыть о деле… Но Маюзуми не нужны были ни отношения, ни привязанности, для физической разрядки он изредка находил в клубах партнеров на одну ночь и менять свой образ жизни не собирался. Пусть даже обычно эти партнеры были высокими, широкоплечими и мускулистыми. — И что? С тех пор ты решил, что мы встречаемся, и начал за мной ухаживать?

Звучало такое предположение до ужаса нелепо… Но ведь правда: Небуя иногда приносил ему в отсек кофе, звал посидеть в баре после операций. Пару раз помог достать редкое железо для компьютера — не иначе как попросил о помощи Акаши.

Маюзуми напрягся, размышляя, стоит ли отодвинуться, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Не совсем. Я не идиот, знаешь ли, — Небуя пристально посмотрел на него, и взгляд у него был неожиданно серьезный, а еще такой тяжелый, что словно придавливал к стулу. — Но скажем так. Этот случай просто открыл мне глаза, и я задумался о возможностях.

В горле почему-то пересохло, а чай как назло закончился. Маюзуми через силу сглотнул, чувствуя себя как-то очень странно, и непокорность собственного тела жутко раздражала, потом нахмурился и, не опуская взгляда, спросил прямо:

— И что же ты надумал?

И невольно содрогнулся. Они сидели совсем близко, но при этом друг друга не касались. Хотя от могучего тела Небуи волнами исходила такая сила, что она казалась почти осязаемой. И глаза у него были — серо-зеленые, как трава подо льдом.

— Прошу прощения, у меня скоро должен подойти следующий клиент, — подошедший Хигучи вдруг разбил напряжение момента, словно чего-то почувствовал. — Пожалуйста, выбирайте.

Он нажал на какой-то скрытый рычаг под прилавком, и целя секция полок отъехала в сторону, открыв на стене подсвеченную витрину.

Маюзуми тут же отвлекся от разговора, выкинув его пока из головы, как неактуальный, и всмотрелся в уже знакомый ассортимент, от которого где-то внутри каждый раз начинало тлеть сладкое предвкушение.

В верхнем ряду — пистолеты и револьверы самых разных моделей, блестящие начищенные стволы, гравировки, изящество и смертоносная простота формы. Рядом ниже холодное оружие, европейские кинжалы и ножи, закаленные вакидзаси, заточенные так остро, что можно порезаться даже взглядом. В самом низу — технические устройства, маячки и электро-бомбы, мягкие голубоватый блеск экранов и едва слышное жужжание микросхем.

Магазинчик Корейца на самом деле был самым известным в городе дилерским центром по перекупке оружия, хозяин которого славился тем, что мог достать что угодно в кратчайшие сроки.

Выбрать оказалось сложно, но Маюзуми умел отказывать себе в ненужных вещах, даже если они казались очень желанными, поэтому взял только самое необходимое. Небуя со странной улыбкой проследил за его сборами и сказал Хигучи:

— Акаши все оплатит в начале месяца, как обычно.

— Спасибо, я подготовлю список с суммами, — поклонился тот.

Маюзуми нахмурился, ощутив привычное недовольство — он мог заплатить за все сам, но, с другой стороны, вполне логично, когда расходы берет на себя работодатель.

Небуя тоже потянулся к витрине, снял новенький маузер, похожий на его любимую модель, на пробу покрутил в руках, погладил рукоять.

И именно в этот момент входная дверь распахнулась, и внутрь заскочил тощий сутулый пацан лет семнадцати на вид, в толстовке с каким-то покемоном и с школьной сумкой на плече:

— Хигучи-сан, простите, я опоздал, я!..

Он запнулся, увидев витрину с оружием, поперхнулся словами и тут же испуганно попятился, но Небуя оказался быстрее: тут же оказался рядом и ухватил за шкирку, вопросительно взглянул на Хигучи.

Тот устало вздохнул:

— Это курьер «Сейрин», должен забрать заказ.

Маюзуми распихал все по карманам и нахмурился еще сильнее. День неудачно начался с того, что он разбил любимую кружку, продолжился идиотским представлением перед коллегами, а теперь вот вдобавок жутко некстати выскочил случайный свидетель. Как всегда: если начинает не везти — то не везет во всем, вплоть до мелочей. Самое время суеверно отказаться от работы и перенести ее на завтра… но он страшно не любил менять планы, тем более под воздействием внешних обстоятельств.

Пацан застыл, как классический олень в свете фар, мелко подрагивая и не решаясь сбежать, хотя Небуя его выпустил и теперь просто стоял рядом, задумчиво потирая подбородок.

Маюзуми демонстративно посмотрел на наручные часы:

— Полвосьмого, пора выдвигаться. Я предпочту закончить с делами сегодня.

Небуя хищно улыбнулся и хрустнул костяшками пальцев, задумчиво рассматривая неудачливого пацана, словно прикидывая, с какой стороны удобней откусить ему голову:

— Похоже, придется тебя убить, чтобы никому не разболтал лишнего.

— Пожалуйста, не надо! — испуганно пискнул тот и отшатнулся, распластался спиной по ближайшей витрине.

Маюзуми раздраженно закатил глаза — на самом деле, убивать Небуе не нравилось, и детей он не обижал, хотя любил припугнуть, — потом внимательней вгляделся в смутно знакомое лицо и прищурился:

— В «Сейрин» все компьютерщики, занимаются кибер-шпионажем. Ты тоже хакер?

Пацан перевел испуганный взгляд на него, замялся:

— Не совсем… я только… ну… учусь пока…

— Хорошо, пойдешь с нами для подстраховки, — оборвал Маюзуми. В конце концов, стоит использовать все возможности, тем более, когда они сами подворачиваются под руку. — Нужно будет взломать защитную систему, потом мы тебя отпустим.

Пацан сжался еще сильнее, захлопал ртом, как рыба, но возразить не решился.

Хигучи, убедившись, что кровопролития в его магазине сегодня не будет, закрыл витрину и принялся убирать со стойки, пообещав:

— Я не буду пока сообщать «Сейрин».

Маюзуми благодарно кивнул. Хигучи был спокойным и нелюбопытным, так что они всегда хорошо сходились характерами. А еще магазинчик находился на территории, подконтрольной «Ракузан», и хозяин соблюдал прежде всего их интересы.

Оставалось только надеяться, что оставшийся вечер пройдет без непредвиденных сюрпризов. Или, во всяком случае, эти сюрпризы тоже удастся повернуть себе на пользу.

* * *

Пацан, представившийся «Ф-фурихатой», и правда оказался хакером. Начинающим, но в сети он чувствовал себя довольно уверенно и даже перестал трястись, оказавшись перед монитором.

В черном пикапе Небуи было все недостающее базовое оборудование, Маюзуми быстро подключил новинки от Хигучи. Они припарковались неподалеку от нужного им здания, в маленьком боковом переулке, сначала убедившись, что пути к отступлению не перекрыты.

Даже отсюда было слышно мощный бой басов, асфальт мелко вибрировал, и небо резали софиты. Только завернуть за угол — и можно ослепнуть от блеска, вспышек фотоаппаратов и разноцветных огней, а заодно оглохнуть от громкой музыки. Новый хозяин казино «Тейко» по случаю своего стремительного повышения, связанного со скоропостижной кончиной старика Широгане, устроил большую вечеринку с приглашенными европейскими поп-звездами и объявил рекордный приз в рулетке.

Маюзуми снова переоделся, на сей раз в костюм крупье, еще раз сверился с планом здания, запоминая. Фурихата быстро взглянул на него и робко сообщил:

— Я закольцевал камеры наблюдения на третьем этаже, ближайшие пятнадцать минут они будут показывать пустой коридор, потом придется сделать паузу, иначе это вызовет подозрения.

Времени не так много, но должно хватит. Подготовительный этап они проработали тщательно и заранее, небольшая импровизация в конце не должна ничего испортить. Маюзуми взглянул на часы, прикидывая, каким путем из четырех возможных лучше проникнуть внутрь, и кивнул. Небуя внимательно наблюдал за ним, сложив руки на руле, потом оглянулся на заднее сидение, где Фурихата снова застучал по клавиатуре, и с недоумением хмыкнул:

— Зачем нам этот крысиный корм? Ты же вроде сам хакер?

Маюзуми едва не дернул уголком губ в улыбке, услышав от него свое любимое выражение, и пожал плечами:

— Я разбираюсь в железе, но не могу быть в двух местах одновременно. Нужна подстраховка, а ты в этом деле полный ноль.

Небуя пожал плечами, заглушил двигатель и явно снова кого-то процитировал:

— Всякий, кто в здравом уме, стремится быть подле того, кто лучше него самого, — потом посерьезнел, протянул руку к его лицу, но в последний момент передумал касаться, только поправил бабочку под горлом. — У тебя здоровенные фиолетовые синяки на ребрах, смотреть больно. Потом обязательно надо их обработать.

Ага, а еще разбитый рот и вспухшая скула. Инстинктивную дрожь удалось подавить с трудом, Маюзуми нахмурился, не уверенный, что думать:

— Ты наблюдал за тем, как я переодевался?

Никакого раскаяния или смущения на чужом лице он не увидел. Небуя просто пожал плечами:

— Мне нравится, что я вижу. За исключением синяков. Ну и твои обычные серые бухгалтерские костюмы тебя на моль похожим делают. Без них лучше.

Он сказал это так спокойно, словно констатировал само собой разумеющийся факт, и Маюзуми не удержался, громко фыркнул, хотя внутри необъяснимо потеплело:

— Ты, наверное, единственный человек, который находит меня привлекательным.

— Я просто умею смотреть не только на внешность, — Небуя снова не поддался на подначку, вдруг усмехнулся и ответил абсолютно серьезно: — Хотя характер у тебя, конечно, отвратительный. На самом деле, понятия не имею, что меня зацепило.

Маюзуми нахмурился, раздраженный сам на себя, что тратит время на пустую болтовню, открыл было рот, еще не решив, что хочет сказать, но тут снова подал голос Фурихата:

— Ээээ, я очень-очень извиняюсь, но осталось одиннадцать минут…

Он тут же испуганно сжался, когда они оглянулись на него, и выставил перед собой ноутбук, словно щит. Парню явно нужно поработать над своими нервами, иначе долго в этой профессии он не выживет.

— Успею пробраться. Закольцуй камеры после этого снова через, — Маюзуми опять посмотрел на часы, — двадцать восемь минут.

Он открыл дверцу машины, собираясь выйти, но Небуя ухватил его за плечо, сжал пальцами, сильно, но не больно:

— Будь осторожен, хорошо? Мне бы не хотелось потом избавляться от настоящего твоего трупа, — он снова ухмыльнулся, как-то очень по-звериному. — Я пока начну какую-нибудь потасовку в главном зале, отвлеку охрану.

Маюзуми молча кивнул, высвободился и наконец тенью выскользнул на улицу. Он не любил признаваться в подобном даже самому себе, но с Небуей было хорошо работать в паре.

И не только работать.

Маюзуми действительно проник внутрь без каких-либо проблем. Сначала пришлось воспользоваться вентиляцией — сигнализацию Фурихата обесточил заранее, — но потом он просто слился с сотрудниками казино, скользя между ними безликой тенью, на которую никто не смотрел дважды. Даже как-то нелепо, что все выходит настолько легко, хотя сторонником излишних трудностей он никогда не был.

Казино изнутри было еще более шикарным, чем снаружи. Всюду позолота и хрустальные люстры, блестящие черные стены, красные кожаные диваны и огромные зеркала от пола до потолка, превращавшие коридоры и залы в причудливый лабиринт. По углам из китайских жаровен струйками курился дым благовоний, такой густой, что голова немного кружилась. Хотя, возможно, это просто последствия сегодняшнего удара в челюсть — хорошо, что тональный крем помог замаскировать следы, иначе это могло привлечь лишнее внимание.

Маюзуми взял с кухни поднос с шампанским, поднялся на второй этаж, где в концертном зале собрались вип-гости. Вслушался в разговоры вокруг и убедился, что информация была верной: Санада действительно пока не выходил, готовился к выступлению у себя в кабинете.

Проскользнуть мимо охранников на третий этаж оказалось несложно: они слишком полагались на камеры. Маюзуми сверился с часами, с лестницы приметил нужную дверь и уверенно прошел к ней, проведя по замку заранее изготовленной ключ-картой.

Операция была просчитана давно, правда, они собирались взяться за нее на следующей неделе. Но так, пожалуй, даже лучше: достойный завершающий аккорд для праздника.

Кабинет был пуст, но на столе дымилась деревянная трубка. Очевидно, хозяин ненадолго отлучился. Маюзуми огляделся с порога, стараясь не попадать в поле зрения камеры в углу над окном, достал из кармана завибрировавший телефон: от Фурихаты пришло подтверждение, что эта камера тоже закольцована. Пацан неплохо справлялся. На самом деле, Маюзуми настроил все оборудование заранее сам, теперь оно подключалось автоматически, но интересно было проверить способности хакера конкурентов.

Он прошел внутрь, осмотрелся, заложив руки за спину. В кабинете еще осталось много вещей от прежнего хозяина: старый глобус девятнадцатого века, талантливая репродукция «Звездной ночи» Ван Гога, скрипка в стеклянной витрине, черно-белая школьная фотография с игроками из баскетбольного клуба. Маюзуми прислушался, потом взял со стола книгу в потертом кожаном переплете — какой-то роман Рекса Стаута — и сел сбоку на обитый зеленым бархатом диван для посетителей.

Через семь минут дверь открылась, и в кабинет уверенным шагом вошел Санада. В дорогом черном фраке, с напомаженными седеющими волосами, спокойный и самоуверенный, он казался помолодевшим и довольным жизнью. Маюзуми заложил страницу пальцем и спокойно следил за тем, как Санада, не заметив его, подошел к столу, встал спиной к двери, разбирая бумаги и напевая себе под нос что-то из диско восьмидесятых.

Маюзуми отложил книгу, поправил кожаные перчатки, бесшумно приблизился к нему почти вплотную, встал так, чтобы попасть в зеркало на стене за столом, и негромко произнес:

— Добрый вечер.

К чести Санады, тот лишь едва заметно вздрогнул и вскинул взгляд, пристально разглядывая его отражение, скривил губы и с презрением хмыкнул:

— Вряд ли ты здесь за деньгами, в одиночку сейф казино не обчистишь. Полагаю, сопляк Акаши прислал тебя, чтобы похитить документы Широгане?

Уверенный, что в любой момент успеет незаметно нажать кнопку под столом, и через несколько секунд в кабинет ворвется охрана.

Уверенный, как все властные и богатые люди, что лично с ним никогда ничего не случится, он ведь держит все под контролем, распоряжается не только своей собственной жизнью, но и чужими.

Людей Маюзуми не любил. Некоторых людей он не любил особенно сильно.

Произнесение пространных речей в таких ситуациях всегда казалось ему глупостью и пустой тратой времени, но Акаши настоял, поэтому Маюзуми бесстрастно посмотрел Санаде прямо в глаза и сказал:

— Нам нравилось работать с Широгане-саном. Очень жаль, что он не дожил до того, как «Ракузан» получили новую партию усовершенствованного инсулина и завершили разработку препарата.

А потом мягко обхватил удавкой чужое горло и затянул, сильно, но плавно, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы. Санада испуганно вытаращил глаза, так, что заблестели белки, захрипел, забился, царапая руки Маюзуми пальцами и тщетно пытаясь вырваться. Губы его посинели, ужас в зрачках быстро вытеснил любые признаки разума, он дернулся еще раз, изо всех сил — и обмяк.

Маюзуми слишком хорошо знал свое дело.

Он действительно собирался быть простым бухгалтером. Но так сложилось, что в «Ракузан» его рабочие обязанности помимо этого включали в себя некоторые особые умения.

В компании давно ходили смутные слухи, что у Акаши-младшего были не только три заместителя-«генерала», но и верная Тень, имени которой никто не знал, выполнявшая самую сложную и неприятную работу.

Маюзуми очень надеялся, что, несмотря на сегодняшнее представление, его личность так и останется неизвестной.

Он для верности подержал удавку подольше, привычно отсчитывая в мыслях секунды, потом убедился, что признаки жизни отсутствуют, и перетащил труп на диванчик, уложил спиной к двери. Потом снова сверился с графиком, выждал еще минуту и, заперев за собой дверь кабинета, направился к лестнице.

Праздник внизу был в самом разгаре, в главном зале на сцене мяукала в микрофон какая-то блондинистая девица. Маюзуми скользнул взглядом по толпе, но Небую не обнаружил и направился к черному выходу.

Пикап уже ворчал мотором. Фурихата при виде него облегченно выдохнул и поспешно перезапустил камеры наблюдения, стирая следы своего вмешательства в систему безопасности. Небуя, взъерошенный и слегка потрепанный, но явно довольный собой, ухмыльнулся:

— Порядок? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, дал задний ход, выезжая из переулка. — Я немного подрался — вернее, спровоцировал на драку одного подгулявшего парня, моего старого знакомого, работали когда-то вместе с ним вышибалами, а сам вроде как остался не при чем. Охранники его быстро оттащили, но шумиха вышла знатная!

Маюзуми едва успел пристегнуться и хмыкнул:

— Я перед уходом оставил запись секретарше от имени Санады, что тот желает уединиться с одной из поп-звезд и просит его не беспокоить. Так что пара часов у нас в запасе есть.

Вероятно, Акаши будет приятно сегодня узнать, что деловой партнер его отца и бывший врач, который едва не запрятал его в психушку, больше бизнесу «Ракузан» мешать не станет.

Небуя вырулил на одну из центральных улиц, набрал скорость, лавируя между машин, и внимательно взглянул в боковое зеркало:

— Ты уверен? Потому что за нами явно хвост.

Фурихата сзади испуганно икнул. Маюзуми с досадой цокнул языком, тоже посмотрел назад, быстро приметил серебристый форд. Прикинул варианты и предложил:

— Давай в старые доки. Там разберемся, — потом оглянулся на Фурихату, бросил: — Не высовывайся пока, крысиный корм. Высадим тебя, когда будет возможность.

Импровизировать он не любил, но, к счастью, умел.

Бледный пацан прижал к груди сложенный ноутбук, сглотнул и спросил:

— Почему вы меня так зовете?

— Потому что скоро пойдешь на корм крысам, если срочно не научишься быть незаметным или не отрастишь зубы, — хмыкнул Маюзуми и поправил удавку на запястье.

К счастью, больше глупых вопросов ему не задавали. Небуя ловко лавировал в транспортном потоке, потом свернул на боковую улицу, промчался под мостом, вышел на почти пустую набережную. Сквозь приоткрытое окно в салон врывались свист ветра и соленый запах моря.

Они оставили машину возле шлагбаума, перегородившего въезд в заброшенную часть доков. Воняло тухлой рыбой и водорослями, между ящиков шуршали и разбегались крысы. Не сговариваясь, Маюзуми и Небуя пошли в проверенное место — к старым, невостребованным грузовым контейнерам, — и перепуганный Фурихата семенил за ними следом, по-прежнему обнимаясь с ноутбуком. Света тут почти не было, если не считать пару фонарей на причале, вокруг которых с жужжанием вились мелкие мошки.

Маюзуми направился к ящику-тайнику, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как позади них раздался слегка запыхавшийся голос:

— Куда же ты так спешишь, старый друг?

Широкоплечий здоровяк с выбеленными перекисью водорода волосами и сломанным носом. Вероятно, тот самый парень из казино, с которым Небуя раньше работал вместе? От него сильно разило алкоголем, на скуле темнел синяк, и еще он буквально излучал звериную опасность. Такого словами не усмиришь.

Фурихата испуганно пискнул и крабом попятился в сторону, но на него преследователь не обратил внимания.

Небуя повернулся и развел руками, явно стараясь выглядеть дружелюбно:

— Мизуки. Да вот, хотели устроить свидание в необычном антураже.

Маюзуми едва не поперхнулся и прожег его взглядом. Нельзя было придумать отговорку еще нелепей?

Похоже, этот Мизуки был с ним согласен, потому что криво усмехнулся и сплюнул:

— Втроем? Не знал, что твои вкусы настолько специфичны.

Выглядел он при этом таким самодовольным, что от одной его рожи возникало желание брезгливо скривиться.

В порту низко загудела баржа, и звук далеко разнесся над водой, заглушил на мгновение даже шум машин на мосту. Маюзуми дождался, пока он затихнет, и бесстрастно объявил:

— Это наш фотограф.

Он сам толком не знал, зачем это сказал. Наверное, просто захотелось посмотреть на реакцию.

Небуя и Фурихата одинаково поперхнулись, а Мизуки скользнул по нему безразличным взглядом, как по пустому месту, и продолжил:

— Ты сказал, что хочешь устроиться на работу в казино, потому что в «Ракузан» тебя все разочаровало, — он сжал кулаки, явно настраивая себя на драку, чтобы выпустить пар.

— Ну, — Небуя пожал плечами, — все-таки не все, так что я передумал.

Ветер пронизывал до костей, Маюзуми забыл накинуть куртку, и в жилетке поверх рубашки было неуютно. Хотелось закончить все побыстрее и вернуться домой, к любимым новеллам и кофеварке.

— А ты ведь так и не рассчитался за прошлый должок, — продолжил Мизуки, завел руку за спину и что-то вытащил из-за пояса штанов.

Небуя по-прежнему держался невозмутимо:

— Это был покер. Я выиграл честно.

— Ну давай тогда сыграем снова — в русскую рулетку!

Разумеется, «чем-то» оказался револьвер. Мизуки демонстративно прокрутил барабан револьвера, поднял руку и вдруг направил прямо в лоб Маюзуми:

— Мишенью будет вот этот.

Грязная вода плескалась внизу, жадно нахлестывала волнами на сваи причала. Запах тухлой рыбы усилился, мешаясь с дымом, — где-то неподалеку жгли мусор. Один из фонарей вдруг с шипением погас, и ночная тьма плотнее сгустилась над доками.

Небуя рядом заметно напрягся, приподнял руки ладонями вверх:

— Так, хорошо, только давайте мы все не будем нервничать!

Маюзуми флегматично смотрел прямо в черное дуло пистолета, второй раз за сутки, и размышлял, что, кажется, что-то в его карьере пошло не так.

Больше всего он не любил оказываться на виду. И ошибаться в расчетах.

Мизуки осклабился, показывая щербатые зубы, медленно взвел курок.

А в следующее мгновение в его голову сбоку со свистом врезалось ребро ноутбука. Он пошатнулся, дико заозирался, и Небуя воспользовался моментом, скользнул вперед и выбил револьвер из его руки, потом ударил коленом в живот и добавил кулаком по спине. Мизуки захрипел и рухнул, как подкошенный.

Все произошло очень быстро, даже моргнуть не успеешь.

Фурихата задыхался, схватившись за горло, перепуганный собственной смелостью. Маюзуми покосился на него, потом подошел к их неудачливому преследователю, присел рядом с ним на корточки. Проследил за его взглядом, понял, что за отлетевшим в сторону револьвером слишком далеко тянуться, и качнул головой:

— Оружие мне не нужно.

Всего нажать три точки на шее — избавляться от трупа и то придется дольше, но в контейнерах есть цемент, как раз для таких случаев.

Но Небуя вдруг мягко его отстранил и качнул головой:

— Лучше я сам.

Взгляд у него был темный и очень мрачный. Маюзуми хотел поспорить, но не стал, отступил назад. В конце концов, это не его бывший приятель, а ограждать других от неприятных воспоминаний по ночам он не нанимался.

Мизуки даже не успел испугаться, скорее всего, просто не понял, что все происходит всерьез. Небуя почти ласково обхватил его голову ладонями, вздохнул и резко повернул.

Шейные позвонки влажно хрустнули.

Фурихата издал странный звук, и Маюзуми строго предупредил, не глядя на него:

— Если тебя вырвет — будешь убирать сам. Или загремишь в полицию, когда криминалисты обнаружат тут следы твоего ДНК.

Когда он успел стать еще и нянькой?

Фурихата сглотнул и быстро закивал, подобрал расколовшийся ноутбук и вцепился в него.

Небуя выпрямился, отряхнул руки, посмотрел на безжизненное тело у своих ног:

— Такие типы никогда не учатся! Ну ведь можно было еще в прошлый раз понять, что не стоит лезть…

Маюзуми презрительно хмыкнул:

— Такие люди способны учиться только на своих собственных ошибках, но не на чужих. Однако когда они эти ошибки совершают, то просто не доживает до того, чтобы чему-то научиться и исправиться.

Теперь только лишних хлопот добавилось, еще избавляться от трупа… Новеллы и любимая кофеварка в планах на вечер обидно отдалились.

Небуя поперхнулся от удивления, а потом хохотнул:

— Все-таки у тебя на редкость неприятный характер! — задумался и несколько невпопад процитировал: — При истинном гневе не кричат, а внушают страх. У Акаши это неплохо получается.

Маюзуми нахмурился, чувствуя, что чего-то упускает. Небуя протянул руку и добродушно потрепал Фурихату по волосам:

— А ты даже неплох для сопляка, еще может выйти толк!

Тот икнул и благоразумно не рискнул спорить, стараясь не смотреть на труп.

Волны по-прежнему плескались внизу, и их мерный шум против воли успокаивал. Как же хорошо, что этот долгий дурацкий день все-таки подошел к концу.

* * *

В кафе «У сестренки» было, как всегда, многолюдно. Это место, несмотря на удаленность от центра, пользовалось большой популярностью, особенно у гайдзинов. Прежде всего благодаря тому, что Мибучи, которому кафе принадлежало, любил театральщину и регулярно ходил в костюме гейши, весь белый от грима.

Маюзуми сидел за столиком в самом углу, отгородившись от зала случайной газетой, и лениво размышлял: может, ему тоже открыть частный бизнес? Например, небольшой магазин компьютерной техники. Или книг и фан-стаффа.

Главная проблема заключалась в том, что Маюзуми сам толком не знал, чего хочет и что ему нужно от жизни. Раньше он был одним из множества подчиненных Акаши-старшего, рядовым и незаметным сотрудником. А потом на них всех свалился Акаши-младший и выбрал Маюзуми себе — по какому-то одному ему понятному принципу, объявив, что желает раскрыть его истинный потенциал.

По дороге сюда они высадили бледного Фурихату в квартале «Сейрин», а потом Небуя пропал в уборной, и, судя по тому, как долго он уже отсутствовал, блюда корейской кухни с его желудком не подружились.

Маюзуми задумчиво поболтал оставшейся в чашке кофейной гущей. Последнюю пару лет он существовал, как в аквариуме, воспринимал мир отстраненно и издалека, почти с ним не соприкасаясь, несмотря даже на опасность своих особых операций. Пожалуй, ему давно нужна была такая встряска, как сегодня, пусть это и неприятно признавать.

Еще через четыре минуты наконец вернулся Небуя. Плюхнулся на стул напротив, так, что тот жалобно заскрипел, откинулся на спинку и сообщил:

— Хаяма звонил. Вычислил настоящего предателя, правда, говорит, немного перестарался, когда поймал.

«Немного перестарался» — это было обычное состояние Хаямы. Впрочем, при допросах он был незаменим: Маюзуми лично считал, что такому раздражающему человеку захочется рассказать все сразу, лишь бы только он отстал.

Небуя без особого аппетита поковырялся палочками в миске остывшей лапши, и это выглядело подозрительно. Маюзуми тут же насторожился, выпрямился и уточнил:

— Меня раскрыли? Поэтому хотели убрать?

Мозг тут же заработал, прикидывая варианты и способы решения этой проблемы, но Небуя качнул головой:

— Не, парень из мелких сошек, хотел продвинуться наверх, а тебя выбрал козлом отпущения наугад, — и нехарактерно замялся, явно не желая что-то говорить.

Маюзуми молчал, выжидая. Небуя поерзал на стуле, огляделся, еще потыкал лапшу палочками. Без особого интереса проводил взглядом официантку в наряде майко, встряхнулся, вздохнул.

И все же сдался:

— Акаши пока не хочет раскрывать, что ты жив. Говорит, что это шанс завершить еще пару дел. Так что тебе нужно будет где-то спрятаться.

Новеллы и кофеварка, как и вся его квартира в целом, уютная и уединенная, тут же отдалились куда-то на горизонт, блеснули прощальной точкой. Маюзуми стиснул в пальцах чашку и поджал губы:

— Все ради того, чтобы было удобно ему. А мы как пешки и карты в игре.

Небуя просто пожал плечами:

— Есть такое. Можешь пока пожить у меня, если хочешь. Один в луже видит звезды, другой — отражающуюся грязь, — невпопад процитировал он и запнулся, нахмурился: — В смысле. Наоборот, то есть. Один в луже видит грязь, другой — отражающиеся звезды. Короче, для меня это типа шанс, так что, я надеюсь, ты все-таки согласишься.

Маюзуми с трудом поборол раздражение на Акаши и вопросительно приподнял брови, выжидая. И Небуя все-таки сдался, со вздохом пояснил, отодвигая (невероятное дело!) тарелку:

— Ну, ты же все время читаешь. Вот я и решил, чтобы у нас больше тем для разговоров было, тоже что-нибудь почитать. Думал, что это может тебя… ну… впечатлить. Так что купил сборник разных философских афоризмов и выучил несколько штук.

Это прозвучало так нелепо, что даже забавно. Маюзуми сам не сразу понял, что улыбается, и покачал головой:

— Почему ты так стараешься?

Внутри свернулось странное тепло, возможно, просто от кофе.

— Потому что я ничего не люблю делать вполовину? — снова пожал плечами Небуя, не глядя ему в глаза, потом словно что-то вспомнил, порылся в карманах пальто и протянул ему небольшой прямоугольный сверток. — Вот, кстати, все забываю тебе отдать.

Маюзуми с некоторым интересом развернул шуршащую бумагу и уставился на знакомое личико Ринго-тан. Та смотрела с легким осуждением.

Он пролистал страницы, бережно провел рукой по глянцевой обложке:

— У меня такая уже есть.

Небуя смущенно потер затылок ладонью, стараясь не показать, что расстроился:

— Ну вот, перепутал...

— Все равно спасибо, — Маюзуми положил томик рядом с чашкой, отодвинул стул и поднялся на ноги, чтобы было удобнее.

А потом перегнулся через стол, крепко ухватил Небую пальцами за подбородок, не позволяя вырваться, и поцеловал.

Неоспоримый плюс странного кафе Мибучи — тут никто не глазел по сторонам и не осуждал подобное.

Небуя ведь действительно пытался ухаживать, неуклюже и неуместно.

И. Проклятье. На самом деле Маюзуми это нравилось.

Почему бы не попробовать?

Огромные широкие ладони обхватили его за пояс, стиснули, потом тут же отпустили: Небуя наверняка вспомнил про синяки. Вместо этого обнял за плечи, притягивая ближе к себе, и край столешницы неудобно впился в бедро, но плевать, можно потерпеть.

Щетина немного кололась, и чужой рот был на вкус, как удон, который Маюзуми терпеть не мог, но все равно скользнул языком внутрь, чуть наклонил голову, чтобы им обоим было удобней. И позволил себе потеряться в ощущениях.

В ушах звенело, сердце билось непривычно быстро. Небуя потянул его к себе на колени, и Маюзуми наконец отстранился, уперся другой рукой ему в грудь:

— Не здесь.

Небуя моргнул и потерся о его ладонь щекой, обхватил губами кончик большого пальца. Глаза у него были темные, голодные. Тем неожиданней прозвучало вдруг признание:

— Вообще-то, я собирался жениться. Когда-нибудь.

Маюзуми погладил его по могучей шее и безразлично пожал плечами:

— В чем проблема? Когда-нибудь женишься.

В конце концов, никто никому не предлагал «навсегда».

Небуя качнул головой и неожиданно философски изрек:

— У нас такая работа, что детей после себя лучше не оставлять. Нет, в этот раз я никого не цитирую!

Маюзуми насмешливо закатил глаза:

— А то я не догадался, — он накинул толстовку, убрал в карман подаренную книжку и первым направился к выходу: — Пошли уже отсюда, пока мы не осчастливили Мибучи новым поводом для сплетен.

Вся жизнь вокруг — как блеклое черно-серое кино без финала и даже без титров. В их проклятом городе все было серым, и сам Маюзуми идеально вписывался в эту серость.

А Небуя по какой-то необъяснимой причине очень хотел его из этой серости выковырять.

И сегодня Маюзуми даже был на это согласен.

**Author's Note:**

> «Один в луже видит грязь, другой — отражающиеся звезды» (с) Иммануил Кант


End file.
